


Oasis

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Dirty Talk, Dom Jensen Ackles, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Pharaoh Jared, Reverse Bang, Riding, Roman soldier Jensen, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Sub Jared, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 03:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: Roman soldier Jensen is sent to Egypt to oversee the marriage negotiations between Caesar and Pharaoh Jared's younger sister. Pharaoh shows him something more interesting to pay attention to.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 21
Kudos: 112





	Oasis

**Author's Note:**

> So much love to kirathehyrulian she was a dream to work with as well as a kick ass artist and don't forget to visit her art masterpost and leave her some love.  
Love and gratitude to Masja for the excellent (and speedy) beta. It would be much less legible without their help. <3

[Art Masterpost](https://kirathehyrulian.tumblr.com/post/189140786474/oasis-art-masterpost-please-do-not-repost-or)

“Leave me and send in the Roman soldier when you go,” Jared commanded from his bath, where he’d already started to wipe off the caked-on kohl around his eyes; this late in the day it got hard to keep his eyes open and he wanted to be able to see what was about to happen.

“Exalted one, he could be dangerous.” His body slave blurted out. Jared lifted his head from the cloth he was using to wipe his face. He knew that without the heavy makeup he looked much closer to his young age of only 15 years, so he put on a much more stern face than he normally would have.

“Are you questioning Pharaoh? Did you not relieve him of his weapons? Do you not realize that guards will always be but a whisper of mine away? Do as you are instructed. Now go.” Jared lifted a dripping hand from his bathwater and waved the slave on, who bowed and backed out of the bathing chamber as he should do.

Jared shook his head; perhaps he was too lenient with his household slaves, as his father had always scolded him. But he had no stomach to punish people at all, let alone for the honestly minor indiscretion of worrying about him, which is what that slave was doing. He heard the chamber door open and shut and put it aside so that he could give all his attention to the incredibly handsome soldier from Rome.

As the soldier, Jensen, entered his line of sight Jared thought that he was even better looking than his sister’s betrothed, Caesar. But no one needs to know that he thought that in the privacy of his own mind. He had a peculiar hairstyle that Jared knew would be popular amongst his own soldiers in a matter of days and a smirk on his lips that suggested that he knew more than everyone else in the room. It didn’t detract from his good looks in the slightest.

“King Jared, are you in the habit of entertaining foreign soldiers in your bathing chamber?” Jensen asked, stepping within arms-reach of the pool that Jared was submerged in. He looked at Jared as one would look at a naughty child and that was something that Jared could not abide.

Jared stood, water streaming down his naked body. He was unashamed, nor should he be. He was beautiful on the outside, his perfect body a gift from the gods to his family after generations of misshapen forms and health problems. He stepped onto the ledge around the bath and gestured for Jensen to hand him the large sheet that would serve to dry him.

“First, I am not a King. I am more than a King. I am mighty Pharaoh and you shall address me as such. Second, Pharaoh is not to be questioned on his choices, as they are subject to the ruling of the gods alone.” Jared stepped down off the ledge and onto the stone floor, coming eye to eye with the handsome, much older soldier despite his mere 15 years on this earth.

“It seems that my hospitality thus far has made you forget your place soldier.” Jared deliberately wiped himself off with the sheet, showing off his perfect form, before tying it around his waist. “Perhaps I should be less hospitable going forward?” Jared threatened over his shoulder as he walked away from Jensen towards the hidden hallway that leads to his rooms.

It only took a few steps before he knew he was being followed.

“Many apologies Mighty Pharaoh. This is a new culture for me, I’ve not seen the Egyptians before, and I am but a stupid soldier, so I am prone to making mistakes.” Jared whipped around in the dimly lit hallway between his bathing chamber and his sleeping chamber and narrowed his eyes at this soldier.

“Since Caesar has sent you to oversee the marriage negotiations between himself and my exalted sister I suspect that you are anything but a stupid soldier. I suspect you are highly regarded and trusted back in precious Rome. And I suspect that you look down on the savage Egyptians even though our civilization has lasted many upon many times longer than your fledgling one. Your Gods are but sniveling children compared to mine own. Hold your tongue, now, before I have my savage guards rush in here to cut it off.” Jared didn’t stomp his feet during the rest of the walk to his chambers, but it was a near thing. Something about this attractive, arrogant man was making him feel like a petulant child.

He reached his chambers and pulled the gossamer robe hanging by his bed over his shoulders before he let the bathing sheet drop and sat, lifting his chin to examine the soldier more carefully. To let Jensen know that he was being scrutinized by the living, earthly representative of the gods. Frustratingly, even Jared with his eyesight sharpened by the gods, could not find a flaw on Jensen’s face. Or his body, what he could see of it. Jared pursed his lips and resisted the temptation to lean his chin into his hand.

“Remove your clothes. They are too modest for even a soldier here in Egypt, and you must be hot with the heat of the desert around you.” Jared relaxed back into his chair as much as he could and waited to see if his order would be obeyed.

The smirk never leaving his overly-handsome face, Jensen reached up to unclasp the cloak from his shoulder. Boldly he looked up to meet and hold Jared’s eye as he dropped the cloak to Jared’s floor. The armored breastplate and corselet came next, dropping to the stone floor with a thud. Jared watched with an excess of eagerness of his face as Jensen’s hands dropped to the tie of his leather lappets.

“Would Pharaoh like me to keep going?’ Jensen asked, his fingers tapping the tie of his leather skirts.

Jared flared his nostrils and tipped his chin into the air trying to regain his calm and regain control of the situation. “Pharaoh did not tell you to stop.” He commanded, but he knew from the look on the soldier’s face that he was not the one in control of the situation. As more and more pieces of armor hit the ground of Pharaoh’s bedchamber he could feel the look on his face become more and more displeased.

When Jensen was standing in front of him in a loincloth and nothing more, he finally spoke again. “Does my form displease Pharaoh even more now that I’ve shed my modesty?”

Jared felt his face flush with emotion; anger or embarrassment he was not sure. Jensen’s form was just as perfect as Jared’s own, perhaps even more so. Jensen had freckles across his entire body, proving that the gods had leaned down and let the universe kiss his creamy, perfect skin. His eyes glowed green like the statues of Bastet in the great hall. Jared hated him. Jared wanted him.

“Well, it is made well enough, for a Roman, of course. Not quite as pleasing as fine Egyptian skin but it serves you well I’m certain.” His comment fell flat and dishonest, as he feared it would. Jensen, it seemed, had been sent from the gods to torment and test him.

“Are you sure it is not more pleasing to you than that, mighty Pharaoh?” Jensen dared to loosen the knot of his loincloth even as he took a step towards the chair. Jared swallowed and tried to find his words, he’d felt the fire and strength of them just moments before, he was sure of it. But Jensen became more and more self-possessed with each patch of skin that he revealed and it made even the mighty Pharaoh feel… inadequate. And amorous. He watched the fine linen tied around Jensen’s hips loosen, slipping down and showing a beautiful hipbone that Jared wanted to put his fingers and mouth on. He felt saliva pool on his tongue as the linen slipped on the other side, showing another hipbone as well as a line of coarse, reddish hair that pointed the way to what Jared really wanted.

In his own court, it was well known that Pharaoh preferred the touch of other males to females. He knew that someday he would have to take a wife or two and bear sons but for now, while he was young and virile and perfectly made, he preferred bed-partners that were also young, virile and perfectly made. He wondered if word of that had made it back to Rome during the marriage negotiations. He wondered if this soldier was sent on purpose to entire and seduce him. As the loincloth fell to the floor and Jensen’s manhood was exposed fully, Jared wondered if he truly cared. 

Abruptly he stood and descended the two steps to stand directly in front of Jensen. Jared stopped himself from touching but being so close he could feel the heat coming off Jensen’s body and smell the musk of him. He breathed deeply and opened his eyes, smiling, finally, when he realized that standing this close, without a stitch of true clothing between them, Jared was already taller than Jensen. Finally, he felt a rush at inadvertently regaining the upper hand.

“Follow me.” He turned and walked away, knowing that whether Jensen wanted to or not, they were too far into their flirtation for either to back down now. When he reached the end of the low pallet of linens that he used for a bed he stopped and turned again, this time slowly perusing Jensen’s body from his large, flat feet all the way up to the top of his head. 

“If you are here solely at the command of Rome, you need to leave now,” Jared commanded, shrugging out of his robe and letting it fall to the floor. He took two steps backward and draped himself across his bed in a way he knew looked pleasing. “If, however, you are here because you desire it, you may stay.” Jared reached up and trailed his fingertips from the bottom of his jaw, down to his chest, keeping eye contact with Jensen the whole time.

He could see the indecision there and felt a pang of sadness to have confirmation that Jensen was there are the command of Rome. However, Jensen didn’t move or leave. He stood there, watching as Jared dragged his fingertips across his pebbled nipples. He watched as Jared’s cock became engorged to its full size and began to drool sticky, clear precome. In turn, Jared saw Jensen’s manhood lift and fill as well, growing to a size big enough that Jared’s mouth ached at the thought of fitting it inside. And yet still, Jensen didn’t leave.

“Have you decided? Are you here for Rome or here for yourself?” Jensen seemed to snap out of a trance at Jared’s words. The conflict vanished from his face and the infuriating, attractive smirk was back in place as Jensen lifted his knee up and climbed onto Jared’s bed between his spread legs.

“My only confusion, mighty Pharaoh, is if you prefer to take or be taken and do you have any oil to ease the way?” With that Jensen laid a trail of fiery kisses from the inside of Jared’s ankle up to his naked hip and stopped, flashing those emerald eyes up at him again and waiting for an answer. Jared twisted and reached under his lifter pallet to grab the small pot of oil he kept there at all times.

“I do not prefer either, to be honest, but right now I want to be taken,” Jared confessed softly as he pressed the oil into Jensen’s hand. Jared was tired of being in charge, suddenly he felt the need to shed all layers of _ Mighty Pharaoh _ and simply go back to being Jared, a man who wanted pleasure from another man. He was tired of politics in his bedroom.

Jensen swallowed and took the oil, stretching his arm out and placing it back on the floor and suddenly Jared was unsure of what he wanted or what was going to happen. Jensen pushed himself up on his arms and came further up the bed, their skin sliding together in the most tantalizing way as he lined them up so they could stay lying down and still see eye to eye,

“May I call you Jared?” Jensen whispered, his lips close enough to Jared’s that it was difficult to stay on task and answer.

“Please,” Jared answered, his neck straining to bring their lips together.

“Can I kiss you, Jared?” To be asked like that, so softly, so intimately, it unraveled Jared. He closed his eyes and pursed his lips, waiting.

When the kiss finally came it was soft and oh so gentle. It was downright worshipful and Jared felt the tingle of it through his whole body. He added pressure to the kiss parting his lips slightly in question. 

When their tongues finally touched it was Jensen who let out a groan into Jared’s mouth, and he moved his body so that their cocks lined up, heads rubbing together in a tease of pleasure. They kissed and writhed together for a short time before Jensen moved back again.

“Your mouth is magnificent. I could taste you for hours. But some other time, I don't think I can be that patient this time, Jared. Is that okay?” Jensen asked the entire time he was smearing kisses into Jared’s neck and shoulder.

“Yes, next time you can make the Earth quake.” Jensen laughed and pressed in for another kiss.

“I intend to make the Earth quake for you this time too, Jared. I just don’t think I have the patience this time to take my time in doing so.” Jared felt fingers creeping across his buttock and wondered when Jensen had moved his hand down there. ”I want to kiss and taste you all over, even in the most intimate of places.” Jensen kissed him again as his fingers finally moved to cover Jared’s hole with the sweet oil and Jared was left wondering when Jensen had time to gather the oil on his fingers before all his thoughts were lost to the wind.

Jensen rubbed over his hole for an eternity before one, clever, sword work-roughened finger breached him, making Jared press his head back into the pillow beneath his head and stars burst beneath his eyelids. Jensen stretched him so thoroughly that there was nothing but pleasure when Jensen finally moved and fucked inside with his large cock. With seemingly no effort at all, Jensen rolled them over until Jared was on top and able to set his own pace and depth. Jared wanted nothing more than fast and hard and deep. 

“I want to feel your fingers on me. I want you to leave evidence of where you were and how well you’ve claimed me. I want to look down and see your giant, Roman cock bulging out my delicate stomach.” Jared could no sooner stop the flow of filthy words from his mouth as he could dismount the man beneath him and leave the room.

Jensen gripped his slender hips tight enough to bruise as he braced his feet on the bed and fucked up into Jared’s body with all his might. Jared kept himself as clenched as he could around the powerful cock inside of him but letting go just a little, letting Jensen take complete control and flopping around like a tiny child’s toy in the hands of this powerful man felt so good. Jared snuck a hand down to wrap around his own cock and stroke it in time with Jensen’s powerful thrusts but was stopped by Jensen’s hand.

“You, mighty Pharaoh, are to come from my cock and my cock alone. No touching yourself. I want to see it.” Until that very moment, Jared had no idea that he wanted to be ordered around just a little bit but the way his cock twitched and drooled at Jensen’s words left no mistaking it. He moved his hands from his thighs up to his sensitive nipples and pulled on them, the slight pain/pleasure of it going right to his cock.

“So pretty above me like that.” Jensen grunted and Jared preened even as he was being pummeled from beneath. Jared felt his orgasm approaching, it was so close but just out of reach. He’d had forceful, in control lovers before but none like the man currently between his thighs and he’d never been denied the ability to stroke himself to completion. Jensen must have noticed for the next moment Jared was in the air before being planted face-first into his pallet. He felt a hot breath on the back of his ear.

“I know what you need mighty Pharaoh.” Jensen breathed at him and Jared felt a churning in his gut that he recognized instantly as a shot of arousal. He didn’t know what Jensen was going to do next but he didn’t want to know. He didn’t want to control this. His train of thought was cut off by the sharp sting of a hand across his buttock that left a pleasant burning tingle in its wake. Jared craned his neck around to look Jensen in the face, but Jensen wasn’t looking at him. He followed Jensen’s eye and saw the faint outline of a red handprint across the smooth, unmarred skin of his buttock. 

The delayed sensation of burning, of still being able to feel where Jensen’s hand hit him, hit Jared right in his gut. He let out a harsh breath and twisted his neck to look Jensen in the eye.

“Thought you might enjoy that, my bratty Pharaoh.” Jensen reared back and slapped Jared’s other cheek before holding him open and slipping his still oiled and hard cock back inside where they both really wanted it.

Jared turned his head into his blankets and bit down loving the sharp bite of pain each time Jensen’s hips hit the twin welts on his ass. He was going to come, and he was going to come embarrassingly quickly. He clenched down around the thickness of Jensen’s thrusting cock inside of him and was rewarded by a stutter of Jensen’s pistoning hips. Jared felt Jensen’s hot breath on the back of his ear.

“That is not playing fair Jared.” Jared shivered as Jensen dragged his teeth along the shell of his ear and rolled his hips, churning his cock inside of Jared instead of thrusting.

Jared was not prepared for the new movement or the way that it made the head of Jensen’s cock hit repeatedly against his prostate. An unending series of starbursts played beneath Jared’s eyelids as his teeth tore into his blanket and he came, his whole body tightening up as he came, hot and sticky, into a puddle beneath his stomach. Jared groaned, contented, as he released the blanket from beneath his teeth and all his muscles relaxed. He felt the pleasant throb and pulse of Jensen following him over the edge. Jared smiled into the blanket beneath his face and rested his eyes, exhaustion overtaking him momentarily.

When Jared woke up he felt a little sore and sticky but there was no lingering pain. He shook his head slightly then brought his hand up to brush his hair from his face when it finally occurred to him that he was still not alone in his bed. He opened his eyes and looked down the length of his body to see the emerald green eyes of Jensen smiling up at him. Jensen said nothing because his mouth was stuffed full of Jared’s cock.

“You would wake my cock before you woke the rest of me?” Jared asked his voice rough with sleep reflecting the late hour. Jensen pulled off with a wet slurp that went right to Jared’s balls and made them throb for more.

“I had hoped to have mounted your cock before you awoke. I thought it would be a pleasant thing to wake to; your hard cock buried deep in my guts.” Jensen smiled and Jared saw his arm move behind him. The reprobate was already prepping himself.

“I am displeased that I will not have the pleasure of helping to prep you for my divine cock but I shall not hold you back if you feel this is something that you must do.” He lay back, content to enjoy the show that he was getting for the moment. 

Jared’s cock was dripping when Jensen finally deemed himself ready and shuffled forward on his knees. Jared hissed with pleasure as Jensen’s hand reached down and encircled his cock, bringing it to his hole.

“Mighty Pharaoh? Do not move. You may be inside of me but you are still not in charge here.” With that, Jensen sank down, not stopping until Jared was fully inside of him and Jensen’s ass was resting on Jared’s hips.

He wanted to thrust. He mentally called on the God Min to help him keep his virility and to be able to keep still and stay hard until Jensen had taken his pleasure. For that was his goal, to allow Jensen to satisfy himself, to come before he did. Jared gritted his teeth and looked at the way Jensen was flushed with bliss, making his freckles stand out even more against the pink of his skin.

“Come on then soldier, ride your mount,” Jared teased, the slightest roll of his body making Jensen bounce on top of him. Jared’s eyes were immediately drawn to the perfect, pink cock between Jensen’s legs, too delicious-looking to be real. He bit the inside of his cheek and forced himself to stay perfectly still as Jensen lifted himself up and rocked slowly back down, finding a rhythm. 

Soon, Jensen was dropping himself down on Jared’s cock, breathing out a little ‘unf’ of breath with every drop that was making Jared’s blood boil. His fingers cramped with the urge to touch all of the beautiful skin on display. His mouth watered with desire to lick up the sticky leak at the tip of Jensen’s still bobbing cock.

“Pharaoh.” Jensen panted, his eyes flying open and meeting Jared’s, “_ JARED” _ Jensen groaned and came, hot, sticky come splattering all over Jared’s sweaty stomach and chest. Jensen collapsed down in the mess and panted while Jared’s body trembled all over trying to hold back. 

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Jensen tilted his head from where it lay on Jared’s chest and met Jared’s eye so that he could whisper two words that nearly finished Jared off then and there, with no additional movement.

“Use me.”

J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2

Jared blinked his eyes open and rolled over onto his stomach, carefully cataloging all of the places he felt sore and used. Pleasantly sore and used, just like whenever Jensen came over. He reached behind himself and dragged a finger along the red, hot handprint on his ass cheek and flushed all over remembering the night before. He felt a smile break over his face, so big that he could feel his dimples showing. He was pretty sure that he was falling hard for his co-star. It started as stress relief for both of them and was quickly evolving into something more. Hell, the sharing of role-play fantasies wasn’t something you usually did with a fuck-buddy. At least, Jared didn’t think so.

Just as he was about to press his face into his pillow and relive the night before from start to finish, he heard the bedroom door creak and his eyes flew open.

“What’s got you smiling so big this morning?” Jensen asked, hovering over Jared’s bed, gloriously naked and smiling.

“Oh. You stayed.” Jared breathed, rolling over to give Jensen room to climb into bed next to him. Jensen ignored the patch of the empty bed and crawled into Jared’s lap. Jared looked up at the glorious man on his lap and knew that he wasn’t falling; he’d already fallen. 

“Nah, couldn’t be that making you smile. You didn’t know I was here till you opened your eyes,” Jensen teased, even as he rocked his ass into Jared’s half-hard and getting harder morning wood. “Could it have something to do with last night? Last night which was such fun but, damn, Jay you got some imagination to come up with that.”

Jared gripped at Jensen’s hips to have something to do with his hands as he pondered how to answer. His mind was racing to come up with something other than “I’ve fallen in love with you” to say. He rocked his hips up to try and distract Jensen but he was having none of it.

“Jay? Starting to worry me here, man. I don’t think you’ve ever been this quiet since I met you. Should… Should I have gone home like I usually do? I mean, I know that we haven’t been doing the relationship and fucking thing for all that long but I figured if we were at the sharing fantasy stage that we were at then I can stay the night and--” Jared cut Jensen’s ramble off by rolling them on his large bed until he was on top, between Jensen’s legs and Jared could kiss him.

And kiss they did, stale morning breath be damned. Jared wrapped himself up in Jensen’s embrace and kissed him as he’d wanted to the very first day they met; wet and open and deep. They kissed until Jared couldn’t tell who’s spit was who’s and he knew the ridges of Jensen’s mouth as well as his own and the shape of Jensen’s teeth with the tip of his tongue. That was when he finally pulled back and looked down. Jensen was gloriously disheveled, his hair in total disarray and his nose and cheeks flushed with arousal.

“You said relationship.” Jared offered as an attempt at explanation. Jensen laughed up into his face, his green eyes crinkling up at the corners and Jared had to lean down and kiss those too.

“You big idiot. You think I go around asking all my fuck buddies if they wanna trade fantasies?” As light as Jared’s heart had felt just seconds before it dropped.

“You have other…” He trailed off, unable to get the words out despite trying multiple times. 

“Jared. Look at me.” Swallowing down the tears he could feel, Jared opened his eyes and focused on Jensen’s face.

“‘S just you. I’m not seeing or fucking anyone else. Haven’t since long before you and I traded handies in your trailer that first time.” Jensen laughed and shifted his legs so that they were hooked around Jared’s hips, heels digging into the meat of Jared’s ass and the red, raised handprint there. Jared hissed.

“Speaking of, back to the matter at hand. That was some doozy of a fantasy, _ Pharaoh _.” Jensen teased, Jared felt himself flush again.

“I’ve always had an overactive imagination. You clearly didn’t hate it?” 

Jensen shook his head in the negative. “Nah, it’s just… we act for a living. My fantasies are going to seem tame, boring even, in comparison.” Jensen paused and smiled at Jared with a glint in his eye, “And I damn near broke it when you referred to your dick as _ divine, _” Jensen giggled up at him.

“I was just trying to get into character. It is a pretty good cock, though, as far as cocks go?” Jared asked, suddenly embarrassed and insecure.

“It’s the biggest, best, prettiest ever.” Jensen laughed at him and all of Jared’s insecurities vanished.

“Haven’t heard you complain yet.” Jared paused then tried to turn the conversation back to fantasies; he was looking forward to hearing some of Jensens. “It’s not a competition. Your fantasies are your fantasies. As long as you don’t want me to wear Princess Leia’s gold bikini, it’s fine.” Jared shrugged it off and rocked his hips a few times, his cock slotting into Jensen’s crack like it belonged there.

“No, I’ll wear the bikini, you’re gonna wear the thigh holster.”


End file.
